ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Paranoids
Story John and Kairi arrive in the Market Area of Hollow Bastion, the light from the Star Shard fading. John: What just happened? (Kairi reaches into her pocket, pulling out the Star Shard.) Kairi: This is a Star Shard, Yen Sid gave it to me. It allows me to teleport, though I still don’t really know how to control it. John: Huh. Cool. Suddenly, thin, mechanical Heartless surround them, covered in yellow circuitry. The Strafer Heartless charge at them, as John and Kairi spin, summoning their Keyblades, slicing through them. More Strafers appear, the two standing back to back. John: These look like computer programs of some kind. Kairi: What’s a computer? John: It’s a, uh, (He destroys a charging Strafer.) Explain later. Yuffie: Incoming! Yuffie jumps off a roof, throwing her big shuriken. It tears through several Strafters, as John stomps the ground, earth spikes destroying them. A Strafer fires a laser at John, an earth wall forming up and protecting him. He launches the wall at the Strafer, crushing it. The Strafers were gone, as Yuffie joins them. Yuffie: Hey guys! Glad to see you’re both alright now! Kairi: I'm glad to see you're okay! I was worried you guys would be in danger when the worlds were restored or something. John: What’s with those Heartless? Yuffie: Well, once the world was restored, we started looking to secure the planet. And Leon found Ansem the Wise’s computer. After activating it, however, some sort of program locked us out, and started producing the Heartless like a factory. Kairi: Ansem? He’s the one who released the Heartless in the first place. John: Who’s Ansem? Yuffie: He was the leader of this world, who worked to create peace. He would never intentionally release Heartless. John: Perhaps his computer will give us those answers. I have an alien form that specializes in accessing technology. I call him Upgrade. Yuffie: Oh! (Laughs) I get it! Well, let’s go Upgrade that system! Hahaha! John: Go on ahead and let Leon know we’re coming. Yuffie: Aye aye, captain! (Yuffie jumps onto a roof, running towards the castle.) End Scene John and Kairi walk through the residential area, Kairi looking around. John: Something wrong? Kairi: Apparently, I was originally from this world, and was sent to the Destiny Islands when the world was destroyed. I was just looking for my old home. John: Oh. (They are walking through the Bailey, when Yuna, Rikku and Paine appear.) Rikku: Hey! (She flies right into John’s face.) It’s the super cool transforming hero guy! Hi! John: Hey. And you’re Rikku of the Gullwings. Rikku: EEEEEEEHHHHHHH! He remembered my name! Paine: You make it impossible to forget it. Rikku: Hey! Yuna: John, it’s so nice to see you’re okay. We thought you were dead after the last time. John: Good luck with that. Kairi: These friends of yours? (Rikku flutters in Kairi’s face, obviously displeased.) Rikku: Who’s this? John: A super cool transforming hero girl. Her name is Kairi. Rikku: Oh. (She flutters away, still suspicious.) I guess she’s alright. Yuna: Hey, huddle in for a second. The three Gullwings huddle in, muttering amongst themselves. Kairi looks at John confused, while John just shrugs his shoulders. They look at John, then continue their conversation, as John gets impatient. They come out of the huddle. Yuna: Right. So, we were wondering if you would help us out with something. Rikku: There’s this really cool treasure at the end of this really nasty cave. Paine: We’ve tried to get in, but the Heartless there are much stronger than anything we can handle. Rikku: If you help us, we’ll give you some of the treasure! Paine: You’re kidding, right? John: Do you really need me? Paine: Yes. And, you owe us for having us risk our lives in that battle. John: (Groans) Fine. I’ll go. Kairi: Should I go onto the castle? I’m not sure how to get there. John: In that case, Yuna. (Yuna perks up.) Can you take Kairi to the castle where Leon is at, then catch up later? Yuna: Sure! Come on, it’s not that tricky. (Yuna flies down the path, Kairi following.) Kairi: Good luck. John: You too. (John follows Rikku and Paine away.) End Scene Yuna: Eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Why did I get this job?! Kairi and Yuna are running from a herd of Magnum Loader Heartless, virus looking Heartless with red circuitry and a giant wheel, revving after them. Kairi uses Oathkeeper to knock away those charging at them, while Yuna fires ice at the ones giving chase, doing no damage. Yuna: Can’t you do something about these things?! Kairi: Right. Watch out. Yuna takes to the sky, as Kairi stops, turning into NRG. She puts her hands on the ground, and superheats it, the Magnum Loaders getting caught in the lava, destroyed. More charge at her, but suffer the same fate. NRG walks through the molten ground, making it to the other side. Yuna: Wow. You are a superhero. You destroyed them all so easily! NRG: I’ve still got a lot to learn. (NRG reverts.) Kairi: Come on. They come into range of the castle, when an explosion occurs near the castle. Kairi: Thanks, Yuna. I think I can make it from here. Yuna: Okay. Be careful. (Yuna flutters off. Kairi turns into Battle Tails, taking to the air.) Cloud is standing on a flat arena like stage, sword raised facing a large Hostile Program. Its body is a large oval shape, pink spikes coming out of it, with arms not attached to its body. It has a triangular slot on its face for its three eyes. Its lower body is smaller, with four small appendages. Cloud: I am tired of this thing. Hostile Program fires energy orbs at Cloud, who deflects them, gliding towards it. Hostile Program hovers out of the way, going around the arena. It fires several lasers, Cloud hiding behind his sword. Battle Tails flies in, and strikes Hostile Program with Oathkeeper, distorting it. Cloud flies in, striking it with his sword, knocking it to the ground. Battle Tails: Cloud! Cloud: Kairi? (Battle Tails reverts.) You survived. Kairi: You doubted me? Hostile Program gets back up, charging lasers from its hands. Kairi turns into Xylofreeze, using telekinesis to move Hostile Program’s hands away, firing the lasers into the air. Cloud glides in, as it releases lasers from its body. Xylofreeze diverts the lasers, as Cloud strikes Hostile Program, destroying part of its armor. Several lasers fly, as Cloud dodges, landing back down. Xylofreeze: Did this thing come from that, “computer” thing? Cloud: Unfortunately. It’s a program, so lightning will work. Xylofreeze: Program? If you say so. Xylofreeze turns into Buzzshock, and flies forward, electrocuting Hostile Program. Hostile starts to malfunction, releasing lasers in a random pattern, it burning through the area. Buzzshock shoots more electricity, as Hostile Program powers down, falling to the ground. Buzzshock: Finally! (Hostile Program then starts beeping.) Uh-oh. Run! Cloud and Buzzshock run towards the castle, making it inside a door. Hostile Program explodes, shaking the castle. Buzzshock reverts. Kairi: That was easy enough. (Cloud walks down the hall.) Where you going? Cloud: Leading you to Leon. He’s in the study. End Scene Kairi and Cloud are walking down the hall in silence, Kairi uncomfortable from it. Kairi: So, what have you been doing? Cloud: Now that the whole world has been restored, I’ve been looking for Sephiroth. Kairi: Sephiroth? Cloud: My darkside. I have to destroy him, no matter the cost. Kairi: Like John’s Darkside. Maybe I can help. Cloud: It’s my burden, and my burden alone. They arrive at the study, Cloud pushing a button in the wall. It opens, as Kairi gasps in awe. They enter a large computer room, Leon working frantically at a keyboard. Kairi: What is all this? Leon: Kairi! Yuffie said you’d be coming. Where’s John? Kairi: On his way. Now, what is all this? Leon: If we can access the database, then we can control the security system of the world, which will allow us to drastically reduce the number of Heartless. However, a virus has taken over the system, essentially flooding the city with Heartless. Kairi: No, no. What is, this?! An alarm goes off, as a red face takes up the width of the computer screen. Virus: You have been warned, intruders! A camera turns, looking at Leon and Kairi. It fires a laser, hitting Kairi. She is turned into data, and is sucked into the laser and computer. Leon: Kairi! End Scene Kairi wakes up in a prison cell, wearing black digital armor with blue circuitry. She stands up, groggy. Kairi: Ugh. That was weird. Voice: Good. You are awake. (Kairi turns, seeing another guy in the cell.) Kairi: Hi. Where am I? Man: You are inside the Space Paranoids, inside the computer system. Ansem the Wise copied this program to protect his files. Kairi: I’m inside the computer? Maybe I can find the virus that Leon is trying to stop. Man: The users want MCP destroyed? Kairi: Who? Man: Master Control Program. He was corrupted when the program was copied, and he wants the destruction of the user world. Kairi: Then let’s stop it! You know what we need to do, right? And I can make sure we get there. Man: Well, first we need to unlock the door to this cell. (He points to the locked door.) Kairi: No problem. Kairi summons Oathkeeper, firing a laser from it. It hits the lock and unlocks the door, it breaking away into data. Man: Impressive! I don’t think I’ve seen such a device. Kairi: It’s called a Keyblade. Now, lead the way. Man: Thank you. I am Tron by the way. Kairi: Kairi. End Scene Kairi and Tron arrive at the datascape, a large cylindrical room with a large computer. Tron goes over, trying to access it. Tron: No! The MCP changed the password! I can’t access the DTD. Kairi: DTD? Tron: It’s the data files, which will allow us to access the system, and restore my full power. Kairi: Well, I might be able to unlock it. Tron: With that key of yours? Kairi: Uh, something different. Kairi turns into Upgrade, and merges with the computer. It beeps, as the firewalls are broken down. Computer: DTD accessed. Initiating defense system now. Magnum Loaders appear, charging at Tron. Tron dodges, pulling off a data disk off his back, throwing it. It tears through one, as the disk returns to Tron, who uses it to slice through one coming at him. Upgrade’s head comes out of the terminal. Upgrade: Tron! Tron: Keep going! You have to break all the firewalls! Ugh! Upgrade: Tron! Tron is knocked out, and is thrown on the back of a Magnum Loader, dropping his data disk. They retreat, as Upgrade stays watching. Computer: DTD online. Insert ID disk now. Upgrade: What’s a? (She looks, seeing the data disk.) Probably that. (She forms a mechanical arm, grabbing the ID disk and inserting it.) DTD: Download initiated. Processing, processing, download complete. (The ID disk is ejected, as Upgrade comes off the terminal. Upgrade then reverts.) Kairi: (Picking up the ID disk.) Have to rescue Tron. Kairi turns into XLR8, dashing after the Magnum Loaders. She arrives at the edge of the path, seeing the Heartless and Tron on a platform floating across a gorge. XLR8 makes it to the edge and makes the jump, landing on the platform. Magnum Loaders charge her, as she spins, slicing through them with the ID disk. The Heartless are destroyed, as XLR8 reverts, Kairi going over to Tron. Kairi: Tron! Tron: (Weakly) Quickly. Put my ID disk back on. (Kairi puts the ID disk on his back, as the data is inserted into his programing.) Ah, thanks. I feel much better. Kairi: Where is this taking us? Tron: The I/O tower. From there, we can commandeer a solar sailor, and go to the location of the MCP. Kairi: Sounds good. End Scene Tron places his ID disk in a terminal, which activates. Computer: Solar Sailor activated. Please report to the loading dock. Tron: Well, there we go. Kairi: Now, to stop this MCP once and for all! Tron and Kairi leave the room they’re in, heading down a hallway. Standing by the pathway is an older program, with red circuitry instead of blue. Program: Hello, problem programs. Kairi: Who’s this guy? Tron: Sark, the MCP’s second in command. Sark: You two are corrupt and deficient programs. De-rezzing is necessary. Kairi: De-rezzing? Tron: Deletion, or to you users, death. Sark throw an ID disk, as Kairi steps forward, parrying with Oathkeeper. Tron rolls to the side, throwing his ID disk. Sark dodges, as his returns to him, throwing it again. Kairi repels it again, as she strikes Sark several times. Tron catches his ID disk, and slashes Sark, knocking him back. He tries to get up, but falls down, defeated. Kairi: Is he dead? Voice: No. His programming is still intact. Deletion isn’t possible at that damage level. Kairi and Tron see a new program materialize, wearing armor with yellow-orange circuitry. Kairi: Another new guy? Tron: Identify yourself! Program: I do not need to. As you will not remember it. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi (main character) *Yuffie *Gullwings **Yunna **Rikku **Paine *Cloud *Leon *Tron Villains *Heartless **Strafer **Magnum Loader *Hostile Program *Sark Aliens By Kairi *NRG *Battle Tails *Xylofreeze *Buzzshock *Upgrade (first re-appearance) *XLR8 Trivia *This world is based off of the movie Tron. *Kairi's lack of knowledge on technology is gone into further in this episode. **She resembles Sora from the games in this aspect. *Kairi seems to have much more control over her transformations, having no mistransformations and can shift between aliens. *Upgrade returns. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga